Death will Never Conquer
by Korikian
Summary: Meeting a beautiful young girl is great, only your a prince in a medieval world, who's already engaged to a girl named Theresa. It's even worse when you've got an insane god of time trying to kill you.Lots of pairings,Lemon in later chapters, but tasteful
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dying Triumph

Hey I have had this story idea in my head for a while so I'm gonna give it a try so I hope it sounds interesting enough.

--

The rain poured down as a cloaked figure ran through the forest panting heavily. She could hear the heavy footsteps of her pursuers getting closer. She glanced down at the bundle she was carrying, she knew that it was what they wanted, but she would NEVER let them have it. With the last bit of her energy she ran forward with a burst of speed and didn't stop until she knew she could go no further. She placed her precious bundle safely inside a tree trunk. As the sounds of the warriors following her began to get closer she bent down and placed a strange necklace beside her sleeping baby girl.

"I promised that I wouldn't let them find you" she said kissing her forehead "If they ever find you then all hope will be lost, I only pray the others are safe from their clutches as well."

The yelling from the warriors grew louder and the figure placed her hand on the tree as she used up the last of her magic to hide the child. Once the tree had been cloaked she got up and began running to lead the others away. She knew her magic wouldn't cover the child for long. She ran for as long as she could, but as the rain poured down she felt her body getting heavier. She knew she could go no further as she collapsed. She heard footsteps surround her and a hand grabbed the scruff of her cloak forcing her up.

"Where is the child?" snarled the strange creature

"She is back at the castle" answered the woman "she is under my husband's protection"

"Your Husband is dead" he laughed "we have already searched your entire kingdom for her and she is nowhere to be seen. It is best you tell us where she is, for our lord does not like people who interfere with our plans"

"I will never tell you where she is!" she yelled as tears began to trickle down her cheeks " Dawn is in a half an hour and you and your lord will be trapped in the depths of the underworld for 15 years, now that the final chosen one has been born."

"You are a fool to try and stop us" he spat as he threw the woman against a tree "We will rule this world one day and your pathetic efforts so stop us will be in vain" he said angrily

"Your wrong" she screamed "The chosen ones will defeat you all and the prophecy will be fulfilled"

"Kill the foolish woman!" he commanded to one of the others warriors "The rest of you shall come with me to find the child our lord seeks." he said as he walked away through the forest "Goodbye you majesty" he said with a bow.

The rain poured down heavily as the sun began to rise. The dark warriors and their lord had been sealed away but it would only be a matter of time before they would be free once more. The Queen lay there against a tree dying as she watched the dawn. She knew her child was safe…for now. With her Dying Breath she whispered her name. "Atlanta…"

--

So what do you think sounds interesting? Well I'm glad I finally got started on this because I had the idea but couldn't think of the perfect way to start it. I do have some idea of what I'm going to do but I'm basically going to make it up as I go. I may finish my other fanfic when I feel a little more interested in it. Also I can't think of name for this story so any suggestions would be nice.

Korikian


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I decided to rewrite this because it was to confusing and this might work better.

--

"STOP THEIF!!" echoed through the alley as a young red headed girl sped through the town carrying a small loaf of bread. Her heart pounded in her chest as she raced around a corner, diving behind an empty stand. Pressing her back hard against the inside she held her breath as she head loud footsteps rushing by.

'phew," she gasped after a minute had passed "that was too close. Maybe its time I moved on to another village until the heat dies down." She peered her head over the top of the stall and looked around cautiously. 'I think I'm in the clear' she thought getting up slowly.

"THERE SHE IS!" yelled a voice not far behind her. She spun her head round to see a large group of soldiers chasing towards her. 'This is NOT good' she screamed in her head as she sped off once more round the corner into the open market.

--

'Why does it have to be me?' thought a young purple haired boy. 'I mean I know she's the only royalty left but I've never met the girl.' He thought staring at the ground unaware of the bustling market going around him. 'I just wish there was a way out of this stupid thing' he thought kicking the ground angrily. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a young girl lying on top of him.

"What just happened?" muttered the boy rubbing his head. He looked at the girl still on top of him she had gone as white as a sheet.

"Well, Well, Well" came a rather smug voice from behind him. He looked up to see a rather horrid little man grinning nastily at the girl. "Looks like you just ran out off luck missy." He said taking a hold of her arm. "For weeks we've all been trying to hunt you down; and now that I've caught you I'm going to turn you in once and for all" he said as he began leading her towards a group of soldiers.

"Wait!" yelled the boy getting up quickly. "I can pay double for whatever she took" he blurted out stupidly, his face turning red.

"Oh is that so?" commented the man his grip tightening on the girls arm, causing her to wince. "What if I don't want to let her go?" he said nastily with a grin.

"How much do you want?" he snapped beginning to get frustrated. He glared at the man wanting to punch him in the face just for hurting her.

"Two thousand" he said pausing to spit on the ground "Otherwise I'm turning her in." He said pulling her father away from him.

"Deal" he said handing over a small bag to the grubby little man. He quickly let her arm free of his grip and shoved her towards the boy. "Take her, and don't let me see her swiping anymore goods or else I won't be so considerate."

The girl stood there stunned for a few seconds before she ran off down an alley almost knocking over a cart.

'Who was he? And why did he help me?' she thought as she tore down the street her heart pounding. "There's something strange about him, but I don't know what.

--

You obviously know who the two people are ;)

Korikian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here I had to force myself to start this chapter finally and now its done it's longer than I planned I wanted to leave you hanging earlier on but oh well there will be plenty of time to do that.

--

"Are you sure it's one of them?" asked Cronus looking down at a short nasty looking man.

"Oh yes Master Cronus" said the man bowing quickly "The ring you gave me reacted when I caught her. She must be one of the chosen ones." He said nervously.

"For your sake she better be," Cronus snapped "You've failed me twice before this and it's becoming hard to cover up their disappearances. Now go and summon the troops to capture this, so called chosen one. Make sure you leave after sunset, I don't want anyone knowing that I'm back until I have broken the Prophecy."

"Yes Master Cronus," the man said scurrying off quickly.

"Ahhh so one of my rings has finally discovered one of them," Cronus said smiling "Once I have destroyed them I will no longer need that pathetic fool. Then Olympiad will be mine for the taking" he laughed looking down at the forest before him. "I have been sealed away for 15 years because I failed to destroy one of the seven." He said picking up a sword "But after tonight that won't be a problem." he laughed.

--

'Who was that boy?' the young girl thought as she stared in to the fire. The bright flames flickering lightly in the cool midnight air. 'Why did he pay so much money for that man to let me go?' she sighed to herself and gazed up at the stars. The moon was almost full and its bright light showed every detail of the forest clearing. "I don't know anymore," she said collapsing against the cool forest floor. She lay on her back and closed her eyes. "I feel like I know him from somewhere…" she murmured.

"Me to" came a voice from behind her.

She sprung to her feet grabbing one of the logs for the fire. "Who are you, and what do you want?!" she yelled as she swung at where the voice come from.

"Relax I'm not here to hurt you." said the voice grabbing her arm firmly. She looked up to see the same boy that had saved her that morning.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled angrily trying to free herself from his grip.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." he said taking the log from her and sitting her down next to the fire. "Now, are you going to be difficult or can we talk like normal people." he asked looking her in the eyes.

She stared into his eyes for what seemed like hours, 'Those eyes…' she thought turning her face away 'I feel like they are looking into me..' she lowered her hand slowly avoiding the gaze of the boy.

"Good now we can talk" he said softly releasing her hand from his grip. "Now can you tell me where you came from?" he asked quietly.

"No, I can't I don't know anything about where I came from," she said sadly "I was found in the forest not far from here and raised by the dwarfs. When I was finally told about how I was found I decided to leave the only home I knew to search for anything that could explain where I came from. I found nothing and before I knew it I was traveling town to town living off the forest, and the occasional thing from town." She added quietly.

"Well your obviously not a Dwarf," he said trying to cheer the girl up "and not human because of you pointed ears. Probably the best bet would be an elf, like me" he said with a smile "welcome to the club I'm Archie" he said.

"I'm Atlanta" she answered with a small smile. "So, Archie what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Uhhh I'm just a traveler going to Candor to get married." he said biting his lip nervously.

"Really, to who?" she asked her hazel grey eyes shinning with interest.

" A girl named Theresa," he mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"Theresa, huh, that's a nice name" she said eagerly "What's she like?" she asked.

"Well the thing is… I've never met her…" he said quietly. "It's an arranged marriage."

"Oh…" she said softly realizing the mood had become awkward "well I better get to sleep" she said quickly as she threw a couple blankets over her.

"Oh" he said sadly as he got up to leave "my camp won't be far from here if you need me" he offered.

"No that won't be a problem I can fend for myself without you help." she said quickly, turning her back to him.

"Okay, well goodbye" he said.

Atlanta closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep. 'Please just go away!' She thought sadly clenching her blankets tighter.

"Ok I'll just go" he said quietly heading towards his camp.

--

"I know I shouldn't have acted like that, but I can't afford to make friends." Atlanta thought as she poked the embers of her fire with a stick, the sparks flew up lightly in the breeze landing on the ground next to her. She watched as their glow dimmed, finally going out. Hugging her knees tightly a single tear trickled down her cheek. "I can't trust anyone anymore…" she said wiping the tear away.

"Oh dear child you can trust me," came a voice from behind her.

Atlanta turned around to see the nasty little man from the day before, with him were two giants, both with menacing looks on their faces.

"I promise that you will be destroyed" He said with a smirk "And trust me, I always keep my promises"

--

Bwahahahahahaha I had to do that. I hope this chapter was to you liking I had a bit of trouble making up the names for the world they live in. I'm still not sure if I like it but if any good suggestions come up I may change it.

Yes Archie's engaged to Theresa! I don't know how many weirdo's there are out there that like Archie and Theresa together I find it really strange they're nothing like each other. But anyway, who know what I'll do in the end. You'll just have to read it till the end. :P Hope the few people that read this enjoy it :P

Till next Chapter

Korikian,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - Attack

Chapter 3 - Attack

Ha ha it seems I have finally forced myself to write this, I've been wanting to for a while but I've been super busy anyway on with the chapter.

Atlanta gasped as she struggled to get up tripping over the blankets that she had wrapped around herself .She could feel the ground tremble beneath her as the giants walked closer and closer to her and kicked at the blankets trying to get free. Suddenly the steps stopped and Atlanta froze, she turned around and looked up to see a large grubby hand the size of a large tree stump reaching for her legs. She screamed.

Archie swivelled around as he heard her cry for help echo through the forest. Throwing down his bag he ran back along the path, gripping the handle of his sword tightly.

He emerged into the clearing to see Atlanta struggling in the hands of an ogre. He felt a rush of blind rage as he drew his sword and charged at the ugly beast.

He heard a sickening sound as his sword slashed at its ankles and it howled in pain letting Atlanta drop to the ground unconscious. It raised its fists in anger and swung them heavily at Archie. He dived out of the way just missing the blow. He got up and backed away from the ogre as it tried to regain its balance. He started towards Atlanta when he felt a crushing pain as the second beast swung his arm against his side. He fell forward landing near the ogre's feet and got up slowly, steadying himself with his sword. He looked up trying to regain his breath and saw the creature charging at him once again. Rolling out of the way he turned around to see the ogre run head on into the other. They roared in pain as they came crashing down against a large clump of trees. He got up slowly and watched in awe as the small cloud of dust and leaves cleared. He watched the beasts for a minute before deciding they were unconscious. He turned around to where Atlanta had been dropped only to see her being carried away by the little man.

"Let her go!" he yelled angrily as he charged towards the man.

The man turned around and his eyes widened in fear as he saw the young lad charging towards him in such a rage. He stumbled backwards dropping Atlanta heavily against a tree and turned to run.

Archie slowed down as he reached where Atlanta had been left and stopped. "Don't you ever touch her again!" he yelled at the man fading into the distance. Crouching down by the tree he picked up Atlanta's limp body and began to carry her back his camp.

"It's ok Atlanta; I'll make sure that they never hurt you again." He said quietly.

I know this was a short chapter but I'm sleepy and fight scenes are hard to write. I might very well have another chapter up by tomorrow… maybe 2! Anyway I hope this was to your liking.

Till next chappie

Korikian


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

I think I'm finally getting the hang of how fan fiction changes the files lets see if this makes more sense, I'll probably go change the others so they are easier to follow.

_____________________

Atlanta opened her eyes and saw a beautiful sunrise peaking over the tree tops. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. Sitting up she noticed that her blankets were gone and she was now wrapped up in a cloak. She ran her hand along the cloak finding many patches that had been mended with care.

She heard small groan and looked over to see Archie lying about a foot away from her. He was shivering and clutching his side wincing in pain.

"He saved me…" she murmured as she got up quietly and draped the cloak over Archie. 'I better return the favour' she thought as she got to work.

_____________________

Archie awoke to find himself covered with warm blankets; he looked around to see a fire crackling away warmly. It was almost midday and the forest was full of life, sitting up he turned to see a small plate of food left for him. As he turned to reach for it he felt a small twinge of pain in his side. Remembering what happened he looked down to see how badly he had been hurt only to find that his shirt had been removed and his side bandaged perfectly. His shirt lay folded next to him along with his bag containing all his belongings.

"Someone's been busy." He said chuckling to himself in amazement. "I must have been out pretty bad for her to do all that without me waking up."

He had gotten dressed and just finished eating when Atlanta returned to the clearing carrying her bag that had been dropped the night before.

"You feeling alright?" she asked him as she sat down next to him placing her bag next to his.

"Oh yeah much better," he smiled "Although, I don't usually wake up already bandaged" he said jokingly.

Atlanta's cheeks flushed slightly "You were in pain, and I knew it needed attention" she said stiffly not looking him in the eye. "Besides," she added "You've helped me twice; I needed to return the favour."

"You don't owe me anything," he said quietly "I helped you because you were in trouble."

"I have been raised by dwarfs." She explained "If a dwarfs life is ever saved by another they are indebted to that person until they can return the favour." She said looking him firmly in the eye.

"But you're not a dwarf" he argued "You're an elf, you don't have to follow their code"

"I may not be one of them but they took me in as one of their own. So it is only fair I honour the code they have taught me" she said dryly slightly irritated "I will stay with you until my debt is repaid, and then I will take my leave."

"Well, I can see your stubborn mind is made up" he said giving in "I am headed to Olympia as I have a wedding to attend" he said with a sigh. Picking up his bag. "Were only a few days away but with you tagging along I assume it will take another week" he said with a smirk.

'Ugh! I can't believe this guy" she thought angrily, "He's just like every other guy, they think they're the most amazing creatures on earth and that girls are below them!'

"I am plenty capable of keeping up with a boy like you, after all that big head of yours must slow you down a lot" she snapped back picking up her own bag and swinging in onto her back.

"Oh I see you think your funny don't you? Well we'll see who's laughing when you break a nail or hurt yourself" He said heading towards the path. "Don't think I'll stop and wait for you either." He said over his shoulder.

"All it'll take is one day of travel with me and she'll realize how unrealistic it is for a girl to live in the wild. Maybe then she'll go back to where she came from and take up sewing like she's supposed to."

"Good, now I won't feel bad not waiting for you either!" She shouted angrily at him, a look of determination in her eye. She was looking forward to showing up this guy. 'He'll soon think twice for judging a girl like me' she muttered under her breath, as she caught up to Archie making sure she was always neck and neck with him.

"I'll show you" they both thought together oblivious to the world.

_____________________

Ha I forgot I had this chapter almost finished. So I decided to complete it for all what? 2 of you that might read this :P

I hope the characters didn't get too annoying. But you know how those two can be. Especially when it comes to beating one another

Till next chapter: Korikian


	6. Chapter 6

_____________________

The sun was long gone as it had set many hours ago. Two figures trudged on wearily their silhouettes barely visible. They both refused to stop until the other stopped resulting in an never ending battle of endurance.

"Look Atlanta, we've made such progress that it will only take one day to make the rest of the way. Why don't you want to take a rest?" he suggested wearily.

"Are you suggesting that you want to stop?" Atlanta asked smugly trying not to sound tired. "If YOU really want to then I guess we can."

"what?! I wasn't saying I wanted to stop at all I was just making sure you weren't too exhausted by this little walk. I could go till dawn" He said brightly showing no sign on breaking.

"That's great!" Atlanta said through her clenched teeth. "I was just about to suggest we do that." She knew that she couldn't afford to give up now. She couldn't have him gloating the rest of the trip if she was the one to stop first. "But! Since it is quite late we should stop for some food," she suggested innocently "we should only be stopped for 15 minutes and then we can continue till dawn."

"I guess that seems like a decent idea," Archie said gratefully. Both their stomachs had been growling since the evening. Neither of them had eaten since breakfast and the lack of food was weakening both of them. He trudged wearily off the path and stopped in a small clearing next to a river. They both sat down heavily. Gladly taking of their bags and letting them drop to the ground with a dull thud.

They sat there for a few minutes just letting their tired legs rest before either of them spoke.

"Look Atlanta, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you being weak, it was pretty rude of me." He said quietly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Can we please stop trying to beat each other and accept the fact that neither of us gave up? " He asked turning to her. "I'm just too exhausted to keep this up"

"I think we both are" she said with a weary smile. "Now how about we get some well earned sleep," she said finding a spot on the ground unrolling a blanket. "That is unless you want to get to this girl as soon as possible?" she paused, turning to face him.

"Well to be honest I wouldn't mind waiting a few days." He said smiling "In fact I'm not really in any hurry to get this thing over with." He lay down on the ground along side her pulling a blanket out of his bag. Wrapping himself up with it he turned on his side to face her.

"Oh well maybe your just getting a little nervous," she said smiling. "Don't worry, If you picked her then she must be nice. I'm sure you'll be happy marrying the girl you are in love with."

"I never picked her…" he said turning on his back. He paused as he looked up at the stars the night sky full of nothing but thousands of bright lights. "My mother chose her for me after the first fiancé didn't work out. I haven't seen this girl since I was 6 and even then she didn't seem like the type of girl I would like."

"What happened to the first girl?" Atlanta inquired cautiously. "Was something wrong with her."

"I never met her, The engagement was set a short while after she was born. She was the only Elvin royalty left in this world and it had been my parents intent to keep that lineage strong." He paused with a sigh. "But it was said that she and her family were all killed in the Battle of Olympia."

"The battle of what?" she asked "When did this happen?"

"It happened about 15 years ago, when I was only a year old" He said sadly. "It wiped out many of the royal lineages, that was Cronus' intent after all."

"Cronus? Who's he and what does he have to do with al this?" she asked sitting up.

"How can you not have heard of Cronus?" He said in disbelief. He sat up looking out across the river. "He's pretty famous around here for obvious reasons."

"What did he do?" she asked curiously. "The dwarves never mentioned him, never mentioned much about the other clans either. They never even told me I was an elf." She trailed off sadly.

"Well how about I tell you about this tomorrow?" He said smiling as he saw her eyes light up again. "We should sleep while it's still night, ok?" He said lying back down on the hard ground."

"Ok," she said as she lay down too, pulling the blanket close to her. "you better keep your promise." She said with a yawn, as the sleep finally began to take over.

"I never promised anything, but ok" He said with a smile as he too began to feel the exhaustion set in. "Goodnight Atlanta." He said quietly. He heard no reply and looked over to see her sound asleep. He watched her for a while before he himself fell into a deep sleep.

_____________________

Woo finished another one. In fact I've had so much free time during exam week that I figured I might as well write some of these before my semester of doom begins.

Hope this was too your liking… I'm not sure if the personalities come off a bit extreme at times… they prolly do. Hmm wondering if I can stick in the rest of the hero's in here….Trying to figure out how to get Odie involved in the story… Wonder what clan he should be… ya know human elf dwarf… I think Hephaestus would be the only one to apply to the dwarf category tho… any way off to write another one. Till then.

korikian


	7. Chapter 7

_____________________

Archie awoke to a bright blue sky the sun above him shining brightly. He turned over to see that not only had Atlanta already woken up but she had made lunch for him. He sat up looking around for any sign of her, finding none he picked up his lunch and ate quickly. As he ate he finally got a chance to actually see where they had stopped. He could see the river leading down to what sounded like a waterfall.

"I didn't think we had travelled this far already…" he thought to himself chewing quickly. "I might just go explore some before we head of again, after all I'm in no hurry to meet Theresa again…" He remembered the little girl he had met years ago, "She was always so girly to me, she never wanted to play any cool games with me, just play house, or whatever it was they called it. I guess I'll be spending my life playing that for real." He shuddered at the thought of it all. "Mothers going to expect some children pretty soon…" he stood up and stretched his sore limbs looking out at the sparkling river. "I guess I might as well have some fun being a free man while I still can, I'm going for a swim." He said as he began to walk along the river, getting closer to the sound of rushing water.

_____________________

"Olaf!" Called an angry voice from inside a room, his loud voice causing the little man to shake with fear. "Have you or have you not brought me what I wanted?"

Cronus turned around to face the small man who had just entered the room. He looked as spineless as ever to him peering round the doorway. He couldn't smell the ogre that he had sent with him at all. "Well? Are you going to speak you weak fool, or not?

"Well Master Cronus, you see we tried to catch the girl like you had asked, but you see…" he trailed off.

"But what, Olaf?" He said calmly watching the mousey little man cower slightly as he spoke.

"There was a boy, a very talented fighter." He said softly watching Cronus walk over to the window his back now turned to him. "He defeated the Ogre and then attacked me when I tried to take the girl. He bore the royal crest…" He said watching Cronus nervously as he suddenly turned around.

"Which royal crest?" he said with a strange tone to his voice.

"It was the an Elfin crest." He said quickly please that he had said something useful to take the attention off his recent failure. "He was the same boy I had told you had paid the guards to free her."

"Really?" he said seeming more and more pleased with this information by the minute. "You don't think he was the heir to the Archaic throne?" he asked as he began to pace the room. "The soldiers said they killed all the children as well as the King, but if the woman escaped then she could have saved a child too. Tell me how old did this boy look?" He stopped and turned to the little man who was looking a lot more relaxed.

"He looked around 16 I'd say." He said hoping he had said what Cronus had wanted to hear.

"So it seems we have found another one of the chosen ones my dear Olaf." He said with a smile. "Another one which has managed to escape me before and helped the girl escape me again."

"So that's good news is it not Master Cronus? We now know the whereabouts of two of them." He said eagerly please to think he had done something useful to his master for once.

"No it's not good news you idiot." He snapped harshly causing the man to shrink bad with surprise. "We cannot be sure that the boy is one of the chosen ones but it is very likely that he is the other Elfin royal that escaped me. If he is then it will not be good for us…" he said angrily.

"Why is it bad if he is one of them?" he asked meekly.

"BECAUSE! You idiot! They are beginning to group together, It's only a matter of time before the seven find each other and try to defeat me. As long as they are all in existence I am in danger because of that damn prophecy! Seven children will come together to defeat me when I escape!" he yelled angrily at the small man that had fallen to the ground in the sudden anger in his master.

"We can destroy them both Master, we will and then you will be safe." He assured him, quickly scrambling back to his feet and as far away as possible from his enraged Master. "You have no need to worry Master, we were just taken by surprise by the other, we will be ready for them next time, I swear!" he said pleadingly.

"You better Olaf, I will overlook your failure this time because of the information you provided, but for your sake you better succeed this time. He said harshly turning his back on the little man. "now I suggest you start making plans on how to bring them too me and fast!"

"Oh yes Master, I will, I'll get on that right now." he said scurrying away quickly closing the door behind him.

"So, it has begun, the chosen ones are beginning to come together." He said quietly to himself picking up his least favourite clay vase, one that had foretold his imprisonment and now reminded him of his fate. "Well, not if I can help it!" He said with a smile as he threw the vase against the wall smashing it into pieces.

_____________________

Woot finished another one, sorry for lying I guess you'll hear the history behind the war NEXT chapter.

Looking for any suggestions on what Neil, Herry, and Odie shall be, ya know like, wizards, humans, dwarves, self centred princes….:)

Tell me what you think.

Also wondering if I should do any pairing with mentioned characters above I'm not one for any same sex pairings sorry to disappoint anyone, but if any one has any OC characters that you think might be cool to add to the story suggest away, just give a reasonable description and whatever class you think would be cool.

Right now I think I'm looking for specifically a Neil pairing… because it's the only one I can figure out how to fit into the story. Working on the other two tho.

Anyway, gonna start working on the next chapter, so another update is possible soon.

Korikian


	8. Chapter 8

Woohooo I finally know a friend that's on Fan fiction!

6darkwillow one of my very best friends big buffy fan too. J

Still looking for some ideas on Neil, Herry and Odie:)

On to the chapter!

_____________________

Archie came around the path to find himself in front of a magnificent waterfall. He had recalled going on camping trips there and he was glad to see the place hadn't changed. The water sparkled as the midday sun shone above. He had the sudden urge to go for a swim. Taking of his shirt and shoes he took a running leap into the water. The cool water felt refreshing against his skin and he began to swim closer to where part of the waterfall divided, it was safer to swim by and he had discovered a small cave behind it. He dove under the water and swam near to the bottom startling a number of fish on the way. When he came back to the surface he found himself by the mouth of the cave. He had made this his secret hideout as a child and left some of his favourite belongings there. As he lifted himself out of the water he felt to sharp jabs at his side and fell back into the water with a yelp. He turned around to a grinning Atlanta, He at almost forgotten that he hadn't known where she was since last night.

"Hey Archie," she said happily " Finally woke up huh? I figured you would have found me here eventually. How did you know there was a cave back there anyway? You been her before?"

"Err yeah, a long time ago, this was kind of my little secret," He said with a smile. "Come on maybe some of my old toys are still there." He pulled himself and helped her up into the small hole. "It sure was a lot smaller when I was younger." He said as he came through into a large hollow. A small box lay in the corner along with some old and toys.

"So this was where you got away from it all." Atlanta said quietly as she looked around the cave, she could see faint markings on the walls that he had drawn as a child. "It's nice."

Archie picked up the small box he had in the corner and opened it. "this was my special bow of treasures" he said with a laugh picking up some small stones and shells he had picked up while he was there. "Pretty much everything in here is junk to someone else. Still for some reason I found these things fascinating. The were so natural, pure everything in here had been made by the earth not man. I think that's why I liked them so much." He said with a small smile.

Atlanta reached inside the box and pulled out a small metal leaf. "Why's this in here then?" she asked handing it too him.

"That's off a necklace, an engagement necklace…" he said quietly. "I had forgotten I had left it here. Mother was furious when I couldn't remember where it was. It was the mark or Elvin royalty."

"Why would she want it?" she asked him softly. "It wasn't hers was it?

"No this is only a part of the necklace, it is tradition that all Elvin girls wear necklaces that are without a pendant just like the one you have." He said pointing at the empty chain around Atlanta's neck. "Each man is given a leaf pendant that they are to give to the girl they wish to marry. They say that each chain and pendant has only one true match. When a girl is married the two somehow link together permanently and become one. They say it's the bond between the two people that keeps them from coming apart. At least this is what they have always told us." He said looking at it sadly.

"That sounds so wonderful, like a fairy tale." She said cheerfully.

"That's because it is just a fairy tale." He snapped closing his hand around the pendant. "It's all a load of garbage they tell young children to make them think growing up and getting married is fun." He said angrily

"You don't seriously think that, do you Archie?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't once but things change. Things don't always turn out the way a fairy tale works." He mumbled

"You don't want to get married to this girl do you Archie." She asked him softly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No." He said quietly, "but I have no choice, mother wants me to marry a princess and the 1st one didn't exactly work out."

"Archie? Did you want to marry this other girl?" She asked "You didn't even know her."

"I know I never knew her, but when I was younger I got lost in these woods and a old woman found me, some fortune teller I think. She seemed to know that I was the prince and she told me that I would marry the Elvin princess. I told her that she had died a long time ago, but she seemed to already have heard. She just told me that I would see her again one day." He mumbled quietly.

"So you don't want to marry Theresa because you think the other girl is still alive?" she asked the now sad looking Archie.

"She's not still alive, I know that, Cronus killed their entire family and nobody knows why. The woman was just lying to me like all fortune teller's do, it's just to get people to pay to hear more. False hope, that's all they bring." He said angrily as he threw the pendant against the wall. It bounced with a loud clink and landed in the corner.

"Archie, you still have some hope of her still being alive don't you?" she said as she reached over and picked up the pendant. "There's nothing wrong with having hope."

"But this is just stupid!" he shouted. "I never even knew the girl, for all I know she could have been a stupid spoiled princess like the one I'm about to marry! There is no way she survived the siege. But I still can't stop the stupid hope that she's alive. I hate this!" He said slamming his fist against the floor.

"Archie there is nothing wrong with you. I mean maybe she did survive, you never know…" she sad trailing off.

"See it's words like those that make it even harder to stop thinking about it. I've told you Atlanta, the siege killed them all!" he said angrily.

"Archie how did this siege happen, I mean maybe there's something you missed… Who is Cronus and what did he do?" She asked him firmly. " Tell me what he did."

_____________________

Looking for any suggestions on what Neil, Herry, and Odie shall be, ya know like, wizards, humans, dwarves, self centred princes….:)

Tell me what you think.

Also wondering if I should do any pairing with mentioned characters above I'm not one for any same sex pairings sorry to disappoint anyone, but if any one has any OC characters that you think might be cool to add to the story suggest away, just give a reasonable description and whatever class you think would be cool.

Right now I think I'm looking for specifically a Neil pairing… because it's the only one I can figure out how to fit into the story. Working on the other two tho.

ha ha love doing that, hope you liked this one, dunno if you do or not. Not much feedback

hint hint nudge nudge :P

Oh well

Till next chapter

Korikian


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_____________________

"Well It was almost 15 years ago," he said quietly. "Cronus was once a member of my family, my uncle. He had plans for betraying my father and taking the throne. But before he could go through with his plans he was banished." He said looking over at the young redhead watching him with interest.

"I bet he didn't take that well, did he?" she said softly a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, he didn't." he said rather harshly. " He convinced the ogres, convicts and witches to help him get revenge on those who had banished them. The witches gave him God like powers. They had warned him that he would have to shed 7 of his kin's blood to keep his powers. He assumed this meant my family so he set out to kill us."

"He failed though, because your still alive. Right?" she cut in curiously.

"Well yes and no." he answered. " The witches decided to deceive him, he didn't take their warning seriously so they failed to tell him of one important detail. It wasn't just his own kinds blood he needed to shed. He needed to kill 7 newborns. Some of which belonged to the royal families. Four children were born into royalty that year, but only 4, so there had to be another 3 from somewhere else. Nobody knows where though."

"So you are one of those seven children aren't you." she said. "How did your mother and you survive? Nobody else knew about the prophecy…"

"A peasant girl had overheard the witches talk on their plan and she warned my mother. The message got out to the others, protect their newborns no matter what." He said quietly a hint of sadness in his voice. " By that time my father and my older brothers had gone to war defending the rest of us. It wasn't long before they were killed, and Cronus broke into the city. My mother and I were rushed into a hidden chamber. There wasn't any time to get my sisters, they had been playing in the court yard. I was later told they were killed without mercy." A tear tricked down his cheek slowly as his voice cracked up slightly.

"Another woman posed as my mother and was killed along with my sisters. After they got her they assumed their work was done, many of them thought there were only 7 in our family. They set up rule in the city while my mother and I were slipped out of sight. By the time Cronus was told that it was 7 children he needed. Unfortunately for him he had only a few days left. He had the witches killed for their betrayal, but not after they cursed him. He would be trapped in the underworld for failing to kill the 7. He realized that I must have gotten away, and he wasn't pleased. He unleashed a full blown attack on one of the other kingdoms in hopes that they hadn't heard of his return yet. He attacked Olympia with full force knowing that they had a newborn daughter. The girl I had been arranged to marry." He added quietly. "They say he went in and killed almost everyone in this frenzy to find her. Everyone believes that he managed to find and kill the entire family. They found the queen in the middle of the woods with a sword through her chest. Everyone assumed she had been killed for trying to save their daughter. They never found the other body though, some people believe Cronus took her, others think her body was carried off by animals, and there are a small handful that believe she survived." He said looking over at Atlanta sadly.

"So many lives lost, all over a prophecy… seems so crazy." She mumbled quietly. "What do you believe happened to her?

"I'm not sure what to believe, I mean Cronus did disappear…" he trailed off.

"So she must be alive!" she said happily. "He wouldn't have suddenly left for no reason, he must have failed."

"True, but you have to think, there was always the chance that Cronus was trapped before they managed to find and kill her. He was never actually on the raid with the troops." He said turning to see the glimmer of hope in her eyes quickly disappear.

"Oh…." She muttered quietly looking down to the floor. "So everyone thinks she's gone…"

"Yes, she is gone, just like my family and all those innocent people.' He said grimly.

"What about Cronus!?" she said suddenly. "Do people think he's coming back?"

"The witches never said that he would be released, so everyone thinks that he's never coming back. Nobody talks about him much, it's not a pleasant topic after all."

"Oh… " she said with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry about what happened to…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"Nobody knows her name, she was only very young and her name had only just been chosen a day or so before she was killed. We were supposed to heard word of her name so the engagement could be finalized. But since most of the kingdom was killed nobody knew what her name was." He said picking up the small leaf. He turned it over in his hands. "So that's it really… that's what happened 15 years ago " he said watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry Archie." She said putting her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't be," He snapped. "I'm not bothered by it, I know she's gone, no matter what some stupid fortune teller says."

"Archie, I know you are unhappy with this whole arranged marriage thing. I understand completely why you wouldn't be thrilled with the idea. But if the other girl was alive you'd probably be complaining about her instead." She teased playfully trying to lighten the mood. "Who knows maybe you'll end up liking Theresa." She chuckled nudging him in the side.

"Heh, yeah maybe your right about that one." He said trying to hide his sadness. "Come on Atlanta, It's getting late, we'll stay here another night. After all, I might as well enjoy my bachelor life as long as possible." He said tossing the leaf back into the box. "I have a life time of fun to cram into a few days."

"That's the spirit!" she said as she crawled out of the tunnel, towards the rushing waterfall outside. "You coming Archie?" She called back the tunnel echoing loudly.

"Yeah I'm coming!" he shouted back so loudly his own ears rang. "He took one last glance at the box, the small pendant lying there forgotten. He picked it up and tucked it into his pocket. 'I wonder if she would have liked me…' He thought to himself before turning toward the exit.

_____________________

BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! Going to leave you hanging like that, just because I can. It's one of those things you enjoy about being a fan fiction writer.

Just wondering if any of you guys have any guesses of what is going to happen next?

I mean some people have read so many they can predict the entire story… I dunno if mines that predictable but who knows.

I am also working on doing some pictures to go with this story. I am working on a design for Atlanta, she'll not have her typical hairstyle because well beck in the day hair gel wasn't invented and it probably isn't the best hairstyle to have when you go into town. People would shun you back then. I also have the actual 'betrothal necklace' I talked about in the last chapter if you could call it that. I plan on taking a picture of it and posting it on my Deviant art account "Korikian" because all my accounts seem to be under the same nameJ I'll post any links I have in the next chapter.

Till next chapter

Korikian


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 Enjoy!

_____________________

"How much farther till we get there?" Atlanta asked as she sat by the fire. The flames flickered lightly in the cool midnight breeze.

"We should be there tomorrow." Archie said with a slight sadness in his voice as he stared into the flames. It had only been a few days, but they had been the best days he had lived for a long time. He hadn't even done anything all that interesting, but for some reason they seemed special to him.

"Are you ok?" Atlanta asked curiously now sitting next to Archie.

"Oh… yea, I'm fine." Archie said jumping slightly, he hadn't even noticed her move. She watched him for a while before turning back towards the fire with a very, unsatisfactory, "ok." Archie watched her out of the corner of his eye, she looked a bit sad as well.

"So, Archie…" she tried after a silence, "What is going to happen after we get there? I mean, you'll get married of course, but… what about me?"

"You'll stay won't you?" he said almost as if her question had been ridiculous. "I mean were friends aren't we?"

"Yes, of course were friends Archie." She said softly. She had been acting so different over the last few days; she was no longer the same tough girl she had been. A softer side of herself had developed. "I just wanted to know if you would want me to stick around. I mean you might not get to spend much time with me once your married."

"Atlanta, please stay…" He turned to her looking at her, his eyes showed a hint of desperation in them as he spoke. "I promise things won't change, we'll stay good friends, and spend plenty of time together, you'll see."

"Yeah, your right, I was just being silly." She said quickly as she stood up. "I'm going to just do some quick washing up before bed, after all I'm meeting more royalty tomorrow." She said smiling awkwardly hurrying away towards the lake.

"Ok, just be careful," He said after a short hesitation. He watched her as she disappeared behind some bushes. He waited until he could no longer hear her before he turned back towards the fire.

'Why do I care so much about her safety?' Archie asked himself angrily. 'She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself! I'm turning into some ridiculous, nervous guy." He kicked the dirt beneath his feet throwing dust into the fire; it seemed to crackle angrily in response before returning to normal.

"There's something about her," He said to himself quietly. "She's done something to me, done something to my head." He thought as he slumped back against a tree.

'Or maybe, to your heart,' A voice in his head spoke up, echoing in his head startling him slightly. "What do you mean, my heart?" she asked out loud. "I don't…" he trailed off before the voice spoke again.

'What? Love her? You know you do, you've just been ignoring it for these last few days.'

"I have not, and I do not!" he said angrily his voice echoing through the woods. "We're just friends, she even said so, besides I'm getting married." He argued stubbornly.

'You know you want to be more than friends, otherwise you wouldn't want her around after you marry the girl you DON'T love." It said smugly. "You can't expect her to stay there for the rest of her life just because YOU'RE in love with her. It's not fair to her, and you know it, I know it, I'm your thoughts Archie, so I know it's true. If you loved her then you'd let her have her own life. Now, you need to tell her that she doesn't have to tag along with you, and you better do it now.' It said firmly. Archie waited for a while thinking to himself before he got up and headed towards the lake.

_____________________

Atlanta stood in the cold, waist deep water as she washed her hair quietly. The stars were shinning brightly and the moon was full, giving her plenty of light. The entire lake was silent except for the quiet sloshes of water she made as she moved.

'Why does he want me to stay?' Atlanta asked herself as she starred across the water at the moons reflection. 'I don't want to have to watch him and, that, that girl, get married and have kids.'

"UGH it's just gross, the thought of it!" she ducked her head underwater with a loud splash. 'Maybe I should just leave tomorrow…' she thought as she resurfaced flinging her wet hair back. 'He'll forget about me after a while,' she tried to assure herself.

"Oh what am I kidding myself," she said throwing her hands up, flinging water droplets into the air. "He might forget about me, but I won't… I've never had a friend like him, let alone a friend… I can't just give that up. Even if they're getting married.' She thought with a sigh.

Archie parted the bushes and came to the shore of the beach. He looked around for a second before he spotted Atlanta, her bare back turned to him. He let out a small sigh. 'She looks like she could be a water nymph,' he thought as he watched, entranced by her. He loved how the moonlight reflected of her body so beautifully she almost seemed to shimmer.

'Wait! What am I thinking?!' he yelled inside his head causing him to jump back. 'How could I think of her that way…' he thought, disgusted with himself. 'Maybe I have just been pretending I didn't feel anything for her after all.' He looked up at her again. 'Leave it too me to fall in love with a girl when I'm engaged to another.' He said with a bit of a chuckle. 'I wish I could have just one night with her, not as friends but, as something more…. But she would never feel the same about me.' He said to himself sadly as he turned back towards the camp, stumbling on something large and bulky he landed heavily on the ground with a thud.

Atlanta whipped round quickly crouching down in the water covering herself. "Who's there?" she said loudly, trying not to sound nervous, as she began to back away into the deeper water. She watched as the figure stood up slowly with a groan, the bright moonlight reveling his face.

"Archie!" she yelled loudly across the water in anger, her cheeks flushing scarlet. "How dare you sneak down here!? You knew I was washing! I swear, if you were spying on me I'll hit you so hard you'll still have the bruises as an old man!"

"I'm sorry! Atlanta, I was just, just-" He was cut off as he stared at Atlanta his mouth slightly open with surprise

"Just what Archie!?" she continued angrily before she realized he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at something behind her. She turned to see that she had gone farther back than she had realized, and was now standing 5 meters from a pair of small, black eyes, peeking out from below the water.

"Atlanta," Archie said calmly almost whispering to her from across the water. "Just back away slowly, I'm right behind you." He reassured her as he started to wade into the water.

Atlanta slowly began to back away from the creature, she suspected it was likely something that could swim much faster than she could. She could hear Archie behind her getting closer to her, the water sloshing around him. She could see the shore getting closer in the corner of her eye. She could also see the creature begin to drift closer to her. She walked backwards for what felt like eternity before Archie spoke again.

"Atlanta, it's ok, you're nearly to the shore," he said pulling a dagger from his belt. He was only in to his waist but he could already feel the water weigh his clothes down. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight this thing, whatever it was. He saw Atlanta edge closer to him, she was almost in his reach. Without a second thought he reached for her shoulder and pulled her behind his body, hiding her from the sight of the creature.

"Atlanta," He said steadily, holding his knife out towards the beast's eyes. "Take my shirt right now, and head to the shore." He said firmly, pulling his shirt it of as quickly as he could, tearing it slightly. She took it, quickly covering herself and began to hurry quietly to the shore, never taking her eyes of Archie, who was still standing in the water with his blade out.

As soon as he heard her reach safety he too began to edge his way out of the water, never breaking eye contact with the creature.

"Archie, be careful." She whispered softly, as she stood there watching him.

"I will," he assured her confidently, shortly before he stumbled backwards into the water, landing with a large splash, the blade flying from his hand. The creature sprung at him, taking advantage of the opportunity, bearing its large teeth at him.

Archie fumbled for his dagger desperately, as he scrambled back onto his feet trying to get away. The beast snapped ferociously at his legs as he leapt back, his heavy clothes slowing him down causing him to almost fall again. He was almost to the shore when the beast leapt forward again sinking its teeth into his foot. Archie cried in pain as he fell landing just a few feet away from Atlanta.

"Archie!" she screamed in terror as the creature began to drag him back into the water. She quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back with all her might. She looked around desperately for the fallen dagger, but it wasn't anywhere in sight. She could hear Archie wince as the beast clenched his leg tighter. She spotted her bag lying next to her; She suspected it was what Archie had tripped on earlier. Grabbing it tightly, she pulled it towards her. Just as she felt her feet begin to slip out from underneath her, she flung the bag up over her and down upon the creature's head, sending water up everywhere around them. The beast cried out in surprise and released Archie's foot from its grip. Atlanta pulled him up, away from the water. The creature took one last snap at their heels as the both ran towards the safety of their camp.

_____________________

"Is your foot alright?" Atlanta asked gently as she tried to peel away his shoes without hurting him.

"Yes, it's not too badly hurt, I was lucky the leather in my boots was so thick, it barely hurts." He said with a grin that quickly turned to a wince as she pulled of the shoe.

"You sure are lucky," she sighed in relief. "The bite marks aren't bad at all," she smiled as she bandaged his wound as best she could in the dim light of their dying fire.

"I was lucky you saved my sorry butt when you did, otherwise I would have been creature chow." He said with a grin, his eyes bright again.

"Well you did save me as well, twice as a matter of fact. I guess I still owe you one more." She replied, a hint of something off in her voice.

"No Atlanta," he said, looking down at the ground. "You don't owe me anything anymore, I've been a pretty lousy friend today. But I'm going to make up for it. I promise." He looked up at her making eye contact for only a second before looking away slightly ashamed.

"Archie... if this is about me yelling at you for scaring me, it's ok. Really" she placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Oh great! I had forgotten about that," he said turning away from her. "What I was talking about was when I asked you to stay. I don't have any right to make you stick around, especially when you've got your own life." He glared at the ground angrily his eyes stung as his thoughts echoed in his head, 'a life without me.'

"Archie, like it or not, you're my friend, my best friend even, you're part of my life now, I can't just ignore you once you get married." Her chest felt heavy with sadness. She paused watching him for a response. His face looked torn between something, and it hurt her to see him sad.

"I'm your best friend?" He asked quietly, turning to look into her eyes. A sparkle of hope danced in his grey eyes.

"Yes, you really are Archie, now, please get some rest. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow…" she tried to sound cheerful as she patted him on the back.

"What are you going to do? All your things are gone in the lake…" He was suddenly aware of the fact that she was barely wearing anything. His torn shirt was wet and clung to her slim body, barely covering her, not leaving much to his imagination. He blushed brightly, embarrassed for thinking about her like that.

Atlanta looked down at herself, she was a mess, still dripping wet from the lake, and now she had no clothes to speak of, or a sleeping bag… looked up at Archie who quickly turned away looking very embarrassed. Had he been looking at her? She blushed feverishly before looking around the camp. The fire was almost out; it's red embers still glowing lightly. She suddenly realized how cold she was as a breeze blew past her, chilling her to the bone.

The moment he saw her shiver Archie instinctively took is sleeping bag and wrapped her in it. "I'll go without tonight, we'll figure out clothing arrangements tomorrow, ok?" he said as he watched her curl up inside the blankets by the fire. He sat there watching her for what must have been an hour waiting for her to fall asleep. Her back was turned to him, but he knew she wasn't asleep. Something was wrong, he thought quietly getting up. He crouched down next to her and gently brushed her cheek.

She was ice cold.

_____________________

Going to leave you hanging finally, gosh this has to be the longest chapter I've ever done. Hope it's finally long enough….

Also for all you Theresa fans out there, I like her too, so I'm not intending for my Archie and Atlanta to totally hate her. Her and Jay are coming soon… likely not the next chapter but the one after, I have to have a little more fun with these two first.

Any feedback on this would be good, I haven't written in ages because of school, but I should have more time now because of the summer. Hope my writing isn't too bad.

Hope you enjoyed,

Till next Chapter, (which might be very soon)

Korikian


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Warning: please read below before continuing just incase

Ok so I have to go to work soon… so this chapter isn't going to be anywhere near as the last one. I think I just want to leave you guys hanging. Also just going to warn you that it might get a little naughty. For those of you who are offended by that stuff, I AM WARNING YOU there will be occasional fan service such as this through out the rest of this story.

Just so you know :)

_____________________

"Atlanta," He gasped in surprise at her cold skin, turning her face towards him. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, her teeth chattered quietly. "Atlanta, are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I'm just cold," she said softly. "I'll be fine, really" she tried, managing a small smile.

"Atlanta, you're going to freeze to death, especially if you're still wet." He told her firmly. "You need to get warmed up, and quickly." He said quietly the concern elevating in his voice. Scanning all around them he looked for a solution, he began to get more desperate. Suddenly he began to feel his face blush furiously as a thought came to his head. 'How could I be so dirty!' he thought furious at himself. 'There has to be another way!' he thought his brow furrowing with frustration. 'No, there isn't a town for miles, you can't carry her there, she won't last the night. I could always try and make another fire,' he thought. 'But, there isn't any wood left, and there's no way I can leave her like this to go find some in the dark.' He raked his mind desperately for any way out, but he found no other solution.

He sighed heavily and looked at her, her breathing was shallow and he could hear her shaking, he couldn't let her die, no matter what. "Atlanta," he said softly. "What did the dwarves teach you about survival?" He watched her carefully wondering if she would reply. After a few seconds she answered, her voice like a whisper, "They told me anything goes when you need to survive."

Archie looked down at her, he knew she was right. This was survival, "Atlanta, will you let me do whatever I can to help you survive?" He asked, knowing in his mind that he still couldn't bring himself to do anything until she said it was ok.

"Yes, Archie, it's ok." She said reassuringly, her voice still weak from exhaustion. She almost seemed to know what he had in mind.

"Ok," he whispered to himself, he pulled off his undershirt and tossed it against a tree, he blushed brightly as he began to remove his now damp pants. He knew now was not the time to be modest, Atlanta didn't even seem to be looking at him. Throwing them aside with his shirt he crawled into the sleeping bag being careful not to hurt is bandaged foot.

"Archie," Atlanta whispered, "What are you doing?" she asked, wanting to know she wasn't imagining things.

"I'm keeping you warm, the best way I know how." He replied, now facing her. The sleeping bag was quite large, but if felt cold against his skin. He edged closer to Atlanta until their bodies were almost touching. She gasped slightly as she felt how warm he was. Looking up into his eyes she could just barely see the silhouette of his face. He looked down at her, his face blushing even more than he thought possible. 'Archie!' his thoughts seemed to yell at him. 'Forget about being embarrassed and remember why you're doing this. Now put your arms around her and warm her up properly, besides isn't this what you wanted?' Moving his arms cautiously he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer, pressing their chests together. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized she had removed his wet shirt, her bare skin was ice cold against his. Her chest rose and fell gently as she breathed nervously.

Atlanta stifled her gasp as she felt his electric touch, his chest felt so wonderful, pressed against hers, she could feel his warmth flow through her chest like a raging fire. A shiver ran down her spine from the sensation of it all.

Archie sighed quietly as he looked at Atlanta; she looked like she was in shock from his touch. He could feel her breasts pressed tightly against him, her stomach flat against his. He felt so dirty for enjoying every second. He could feel a strange tingling run through his body, he had never felt so blissful before and he wished she were feeling the same. Looking in to her eyes Archie felt this strange desire, a desire to be closer to her, he had never felt like this before, and it drove him mad. He moved his hand, bringing it up to her face. Her cheek felt so soft and velvety against his rough hands. Never in his life had he imagined such a beautiful girl, his chest felt tight as he thought of what was to come in the next few days.

His mind was raced as he thought; 'I'd rather be able to love her for just one night, than never to at all.' With that Archie did something he never thought he could have brought himself to do. Taking Atlanta's chin in his hand he brought her face to his and kissed her.

_____________________

I told you, didn't I? I will be updating as soon as possible, but I figured you would enjoy a teaser like this.

Also I haven't fully decided what I want to happen next. I'm debating on whether or not it's better to save the fun for later on…. Or have some fun now. If you know what I mean ;)

Any suggestions would be appreciated because I am really indecisive about this right now, I'm surprised I've let it go this far : P


End file.
